


What The Future Holds

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonding, Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Men Can Be Called Mom, Pre-Time Skip, Time Travel, Unexplained Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Thanks dad." The words slipped, before he could think to correct them, but Zoro didn't seem to mind, letting out a tiny laugh.It was still weird though.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan with Kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> So Orion is older now: 15 years old  
> Zoro and Sanji:19
> 
> not beta'd

The Grandline was a weird fucking place.

Thats why when Orion opened an eye, fresh from a midday nap, he lazily gazed at a deck that was no longer his own, no longer the Thousand Sunny. There was no grass, no crows nest, no sound of a violin or tinkering that always seemed to be a part of background noise. The ship he was on was silent, but familiar, a warm, comforting atmosphere that he associated with nakama.

But something about it was off.

He closed his eye, taking a deep gulp of air to even his breathing, exhaling at the same time he let his observational haki flare out, still in its developing stages. He could sense _1...2...3...4...5...6...7_ known aura, scattered across the ship, which was significantly smaller than Sunny.

There was no doubt though, he knew everyone on this boat, they were nakama, just not _his_ nakama.

Orion shifted slightly, subtly checking to make sure his sword was still there and let out a near silent sigh of relief as he left Wado tucked close to his hip, her sheath warm and soothing.

He heard footsteps, and then the scent of tobacco, and paused, wondering if he should run before deciding against it. The raven head wouldn't get far regardless, and it wasn't like he knew how to leave.

He knew he'd been spotted when the sound of walking faltered and the silence grew deafening, sounds of the crew eating in the gallery fading to nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice asked in a low growl, calm but threatening and Orion felt his fingers twitch at the hostile tone. It was one he knew well, despite how different it sounded. When the flight instincts kicked in, he had to remind himself. These people were nakama, but they weren't _his_ nakama and conversely, not one of these crew members-- younger ones by the sound of it-- would recognize him.

"Oi, I know you heard me, answer the fucking question." 

The kick to his side was well received, fifteen year old rolling with the strike to lessen its impact, clutching onto Wado and springing up with legs separated, feet in a steady stance.

"Telling who I am would be pointless." Orion said, blowing hair out of his eyes. "There's no need to, and you wouldn't believe me anyways."

His fath--mothe-- _Sanji,_ shrugged amicably, taking the statement in stride, before jamming his hands into his pocket and lifting a leg to deliver an axe kick. "Fine then. I'll just throw your ass over board right _now."_

Orion laughed, unable to hold it back, awed at how much his adopted parent both changed and didn't over time. He blocked the attack with Wado, keeping her sheathed and choosing to trust in the durability of her casing.

The collision rang, echoing throughout the ship in a way that the young teen knew would attract the rest of the crew sooner or later.

His feet skid back from the sheer force of the blow and he let out a small noise of surprise.

"Damn mom, you used to be _really_ fucking weak." The raven head said in wonder, feeling a rare sense of empowerment, before realizing his mistake. "Oh shit."

In a brief moment of panic, he let his body take control, giving a wide smile and fleeing from the angry red face bulging with veins, running towards the one person who he _knew_ beyond a doubt would protect him.

His father _._

-

Orion was a fucking idiot.

He forgot this wasn't his ship. And for all intents and purposes, Zoro wasn't his father.

Technically, Zoro and Sanji weren't much older than himself. And that was disgusting to think about. 

"Now spill." The green headed swordsman growled, and the fifteen year old bit back a scathing insult about how _soft_ the "demon" had become over time. "Who are you, and _why_ do you have Wado?"

"Yeah!" Sanji parroted angrily, eyebrows twitching in a way that reminded the teen distinctly of the "mother" days. 

Fucking _screw_ the basic time-travel rules. These two were fucking brats, and even worse than their adults selves, which was saying a lot. 

"My name is Roronoa Orion. Wado isn't mine, it's my _father's."_ He stressed the last word, to get across the point that the swordsman both had a son and yet that was _this_ Zoro. "He was letting me train, and afterwards, I'd decided to take a nap. I woke up here. And then Sanji attacked me."

The galley was silent, Luffy looking eerily serious, Chopper and Usopp to frightened to speak, and everyone else in shock.

"You called me mom, the hell was that about?" The blonde snarled, lip curled and Orion remembered something his father told him once.

_My family was bad. Really bad, and it messed up my head when I was younger. I had all these bullshit views on women._

The raven head didn't know what to say except the truth so he just shrugged, speaking with the most neutral tone he could muster. "It's...what I call you sometimes, in the future."

"But _why?"_ Sanji questioned and the dark eyed teen looked into the ice-blue gaze, this time offering a sheepish grin.

"Not sure I can say the exact reason, time rules and all that. But...I called you mom one day, because I thought it would make you happy."

He felt his face heat up at the admission, squirming at how weird it felt to say such things to a person who was hardly older than himself.

"Orion." The young captain finally spoke, cutting off any other possible conversation. "You aren't lying."

It was a statement.

"No." The teen agreed, giving a nod. "I'm not lying."

A large grin broke out on the ruberman's face and he whooped into air, laughing hard. "Thats great. I'm glad I ended up with such a cool person like you as Nakama!!"

It matched that day 5 years ago, so close that it was uncanny, and just like back then, Orion couldn't stop himself from puffing his chest in pride.

"SANJI!! MESHI!! WE GOTTA HAVE A FEAST BEFORE OUR NEW NAKAMA LEAVES. WE GOTTA!!!"

"Fine, you damn bottomless pit." The chef said, waving a dismissive hand. "Now get out of damn kitchen, or I'll make you a platter of vegetables. Robin-swan, Nami-chan, you two are free to stay of course~" He flashed and the 15 year old snorted, causing the older male to flash him a glance.

But Sanji said nothing.

-

Zoro found him hanging out by the mast we woke up next to, and passed the raven head a mug of beer, which Orion took gratefully.

"Sorry, for snapping at you earlier." The green haired teen said, before falling into silence.

"'S'no big deal. Shit happens." The boy leveled a neutral glare at the swordsman. "So what did you want to know?"

To his surprise, Zoro's face flushed a bright red, that in no form, shape, or fashion could be attributed to the alcohol.

"Earlier, you said your father, he uh," The tan teen scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "He had the same name as me. And the shit cook, you called him your mom. Does," Zoro coughed into his hand, and Orion snorted, excited to tell his own crew about this. "Does that mean me and San--ero-cook end up together?"

Orion nodded, happiness stirring as the swordsman let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank fucking god."

"You don't believe in god." The raven head teased playfully, glad to be rid of the tension that'd been plaguing them. 

"I don't. But there must be some shit pulling the strings if they let Sanji and I....." He trailed off, a rare dopey smile looking hilariously out of place on the usually rugged face. 

"Besides. I'm inclined to believe it was something more than _dEsTiNy_ that brought you here. Other than wacky fucking Grandline weather." The look Zoro fixed him with was similar to the older version, and they gaze made Orion relax considerably.

The swordsman ruffled his hair playfully. "I appreciate it, kid. I mean it. You're pretty fucking cool."

"Thanks dad." The words slipped, before he could think to correct them, but Zoro didn't seem to mind, letting out a tiny laugh.

It was still weird though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you thought!!! <3
> 
> LOL  
> I have no idea what it is with me writing Orion and Zoro. I just love them so much xDD
> 
> Oh and feel free to leave a request for the next installment of this series if you want. If I like the idea, I might write it!


End file.
